


The Girl Next Door (And Her Three Obnoxious Children)

by WinterSpells



Series: Growth and love (or something like that) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aka Jacqueline, And I meant to post this back in September but never got around to it, F/F, I'll probably add more characters as I go - Freeform, I'm not sure yet, Intersex Winter as well?, Kail and other characters will be mentioned as well, Mentioned female Jacques, So hopefully it's not complete garbage, This is my first SwanSpells, This is obviously a WIP, This will be a short and mostly sweet little thing, Trans Willow, Wholesome hours my dudes, anyway, mtf, that's my bad, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpells/pseuds/WinterSpells
Summary: Glynda Goodwitch bought her forever home in a quiet, friendly neighborhood. Well, mostly. Her next-door neighbors are a different story.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Willow Schnee
Series: Growth and love (or something like that) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Bought And Sold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falconstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconstories/gifts).



> This story was meant for Maboon, the Pagan holiday. I missed it, unfortunately, but I still want to write this and see where it goes. Thanks for reading. :)

‘New life, new style.’ was something Glynda had always believed. She had moved around a lot as a kid, and while it was annoying on more than one level and occasion, it did also teach her a few things. 

Like how to play Tetris in real life. Or how she would pick up something new to every place they moved to, whether that was a saying, a piece of clothing, a knick-knack, or what have you.

It wasn’t all bad, considering, but sometimes, late at night, she craved, and she wondered what stability felt like.

Hopefully this time she’d get her answer.

“Welcome to your new home, Ms. Goodwitch.”

Glynda grinned, admiring the outside.

It wasn’t much, she knew, it looked like any other house she’d ever seen, but it was hers, and that’s what made it different; special even.

“If you have any other questions or concerns, you can always call, day or night.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna. It means so much that you’d do that.”

The older woman beamed while simultaneously waving off the compliment.

“Oh please, honey, that’s just what I do.” Her eyes flashed mischievously. “Now go on. I know you want to.”

Instead of pretending like she didn’t know what she meant, Glynda only beamed right back and let out a loud whoop.

“That’s my girl! Exciting stuff, isn’t it?”

“Definitely.” 

Feeling the hair on the back of her neck raise, her shoulders tensed slightly. 

“Will you need help moving your things inside? I can have my husband and his friends help.”

Snapping out of it, Glynda shook her head.

“There’s no need. I can do it on my own.”

“Are you sure? Not to say you aren’t capable, of course, you are, but it’s still a lot for one person.”

It was nice, someone being concerned for her.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Belladonna. If I do happen to need help while moving, I’ll call you.”

That seemed to ease her mind, if only somewhat.

“You better, miss missy.”

Her smile was infectious.

“I will.”

She had a good feeling about this. Well, aside from feeling as if she were being watched, but the rational part of her mind knew it would go away soon.

Or so she hoped.


	2. Scares And Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda is finally moving into her new home, but she experiences a few unexpected things while doing so.

It took a little longer than she cared to admit, but with half the week already gone, Glynda was finally saying goodbye to her old apartment. It wasn’t all that hard; she had neither good nor bad memories here, it was just a place to house her things while she worked. She hoped with the new move, her house would become more of a home, like something out of those cheesy rom coms.

There was also a certain satisfaction she received from doing physical labor. Maybe because she was doing something instead of sitting in semi-solitude all day, but the sweat on her brow made her smile to herself.

Perhaps that could become part of her routine.

Yeah, that sounded nice.

Spotting something out of the corner of her eye as she carried the first box up to her doorstep, she turned towards the source, only to find nothing out of the ordinary.

‘I’m far too young to be paranoid.’

Shrugging it off, she jiggled both the box and key, then entered her new space.

The feeling of being watched didn’t waver, making even the rational side of her question her decision on moving here.

Kali hadn’t mentioned any peeping toms, but maybe she didn’t know about them, either.

Maybe that was something to talk to her about.

“Psst.”

What the…?

“Psssssstttttt.”

Looking around wildly, she didn’t spy anyone.

“Maybe I’m hearing things,” she mumbled to herself as she took another box from her trunk.

As she turned, she almost stumbled on a little boy with platinum blonde, practically white, hair.

“Oh geez!”

He looked unperturbed, which at least made one of them.

“I uhm...hello. When did you-“

The boy smiled as if he knew a secret, then pointed to the bush next to the walkway.

Slowly setting down the box, she hesitantly moved towards the bush.

“Boo!”

Glynda nearly had a heart attack on her front lawn.

“Sorry, but I was trying to get your attention earlier and you didn’t see me, so I sent Whit out to do some recon.”

Glynda blinked.

“Huh?”

The little girl with identical hair to who she assumed was her brother, rolled her eyes. 

“You didn’t seem like a weirdo, but you can’t be too sure about those things, you know?”

Glynda found herself nodding before promptly shaking her head.

“So you’ve been the one watching me?”

“Well if you wanna get technical about it-“

“Yet I’m the weird one in this scenario.”

The girl cocked her head to the side.

“Touché.”

Holding her hand out, Glynda hesitantly grabbed on and helped her out of the bush.

“Should I just call you Bush Lady?”

The girl smiled.

“If you want to, but my name’s Weiss. You’ve met Whitley already.”

Glancing over to the boy in question, she smiled as he seemed to be in fascination over a line of ants going to their anthill.

“Wait, what if I had been a weirdo? I could have taken your brother!”

Weiss shrugged. “You would have brought him back.”

Holding in a laugh, Glynda went back over to the box she’d left on the sidewalk and scooped it up.

“Well it’s been nice almost dying, but I have to finish taking all of this stuff in, then I have to unpack.”

“We can help.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Come on. I’m a good helper.”

Well, it would be faster…

“Alright, then prove it.” Weiss lit up. “Nothing too heavy, though. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Blah blah.”

Glynda wondered how such a tiny person could hold in so much sass and sarcasm.

Though in truth, Weiss was a helpful hand, and when she found herself slowing down, Whitley was there to smile at her, so all in all, it was a good time.

Weiss, the little thing, was chatty, but to Glynda it just made the time go faster, and really, she’d learned quite a lot about her and her family.

“I didn’t realize you guys were next door.”

“We don’t go outside much.” She paused. “Well, we’re not supposed to, but we do anyway.”

That was a little weird. Were they not allowed to play outside?

“Are you going to get in trouble for being out here?”

Weiss shook her head. That was good at least.

“I have to destroy public property first.”

Or maybe not.

“Um-”

“That’s why no one’s moved in this house for a long time.”

“What?”

“It wasn’t all my fault, but let’s just say that the neighbors didn’t like us.”

Well, that was ominous.

“Kali didn’t mention anything to me about it.”

Weiss’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, you mean Mrs. Belladonna? Yeah, she probably didn’t want to scare you off, since you’re the first person to move in, in a couple of years.”

Glynda was sure her head would explode if some of her questions didn’t get answered.

“You know her?”

“Oh yeah. She’s the one who sold us our house after…” she trailed off, a sad expression adorning her face.

The chatter died down for a few minutes, where the only sounds were boxes being opened, and shuffling noises to put things away.

“My parents got divorced.”

Oh.

“I’m sorry.”

“I just felt bad for my mom. It was really ugly and she tried super hard, but I know she was really sad about how it turned out.”

She felt awkward asking, but she couldn’t keep it contained.

“Do you live with your mom?”

The sad look wavered into something more pleasant.

“Yeah. She takes great care of us, and I love her a lot.”

Glynda couldn’t help the soft smile at the adoring tone Weiss used.

“I’m glad you have a good mother.”

“I am too. She seems a lot happier since we moved here, and she gets to be herself like she deserves.”

It was silly, wanting to cry over a simple statement like that. 

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

Weiss froze, but only for a moment.

“I don’t know about that.”

Raising an eyebrow, Glynda spied Whitley wrapping himself in one of her fluffy coats by the front door. 

“Uh, why not?”

“She’s afraid of people.” There was something about that sentence that didn’t sit right.

As Glynda went to open her mouth, they heard a shout.

“Weiss Marie, if you’re playing hide and seek without saying anything again, I swear to God-”

The girl grinned. 

“Don’t tell her I’m here, okay?”

“Uh-”

Weiss rushed to the closet and left the door cracked open.

Two breaths later, a girl entered the doorway of her home, her hair pitch black. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but have you seen my sister? She’s this tall,” she raised her hand to her hip, “and a huge pain in my ass.”

Glynda stifled her laugh.

“How do I know you are her sister? You could be some sort of tiny kidnapper.”

The girl’s eyebrows creased. 

“I’m not tiny.”

Well, someone hit a sore spot.

“Win.”

They both looked down to see Whitley smiling up at her, arms held out.

“So you’re the one who kidnapped my brother. Got anything to say for yourself?”

She carefully unwrapped him from Glynda’s coat and picked him up, holding him close to her chest.

“He’s adorable.”

“That’s what they all say. Now,” she looked at him seriously, “where is she?”

They held each other's gaze for a long moment.

“Not going to break, huh? Well, that’s just fine with me. That means I get to eat her portion of lasagna tonight.”

“There’s lasagna?” came the excited squeak from the closet.

“There won’t be if you don’t go wash up right now.”

A white blur shot out of the closet with a hasty, “bye Glynda!” on the way out of the house.

Glynda in turn couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Well, that’s enough weirdness for today. See you around, Blondie.”

She could only wave in response.

At least she knew things would never be boring.


	3. Serious Talks And Cozy Lunches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda finds out a little more about the Schnee's, where she is also more than happy to see that she's slowly but steadily winning them over.

To Glynda’s astonishment, nearly three weeks had passed since she moved in. During that time she was almost completely unpacked. 

Weiss came by almost every day, usually accompanied by Whitley. It was refreshing, in an odd way. She hadn’t had the pleasure of playing hostess in a long time, much less to cute, tiny children. They were also somewhat polite, which was nice.

“Hey, how do you get this to taste so good? I need to tell mom how to do it because she sucks at it.”

It was a work in progress. 

“I can write a note about the ingredients I use, but I hope you’ll be nice when you give it to her.”

“She can take whatever I dish out.”

Whitley flicked a Cheerio at her.

“That’s not very nice,” she gave them both what she hoped was a meaningful look.

“Mom cares about complete and total honesty, so that’s what I do.”

“I’m sure you can word your responses in a more polite, productive way instead of hurting her feelings.”

All she received was a mumbled “I guess so”, but she’d take it. 

“Knock knock.”

They all looked over to see Winter, the oldest, knocking on the kitchen doorway.

“You don’t have to say knock knock while you’re knocking."

She flushed at Weiss’s tone.

“I uh, don’t know why I did that.”

Glynda wanted to grin, but instead settled on a small smile. She didn’t want to make her feel bad. 

“It’s fine. Do you want to join us?”

Winter was a lot more hesitant than her siblings when it came to socializing with her, but she was coming around.

“If that’s okay.”

“Of course. I still have quite a bit of food left if you’re hungry.”

“They’re vegetarian enchiladas! Can you believe that?”

Winter made a face.

“You’re one of those people, huh?”

“You should give it a try instead of being quick to judge.”

After a very short staring contest, which she won, Winter let out a loud sigh, grabbed a plate and fork, put a healthy portion of food on it, then sat at the table.

“Oh my god.”

“Told you.”

Glynda was sure she heard her tell Weiss to shove it, but her mouth was too full to tell.

She couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?”

“It’s often considering polite to not talk with your mouth full.”

“Oh, right.”

It made her wonder what their parents were like.

“So,” she attempted to be nonchalant, “I know you said it wasn’t likely, but when can I meet your mom?”

Winter cast a stern look at Weiss.

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing bad,” she was getting defensive now, “I just said mom didn’t like to go outside or talk to people-”

“So you made her sound like some weirdo creep.”

“No!”

Glynda quickly interveined by waving her hands.

“Hey, come on. There’s no need for that here, okay?”

They settled down. 

“From what I understood,” she wasn’t sure if she had, honestly, “is that perhaps your mom is shy, or um, anxious about being around people, and that’s okay. I didn’t mean to push, I’m only curious.”

“I uh, guess you’re kinda right.”

That was something.

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind, or if it’s alright with you, can you let her know that she’s more than welcome to come over? We can all even have dinner sometime.”

The girls nodded.

“We’ll tell her.”

She mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

“I was also wondering if talking about your dad is off-limits.”

The pat turned into a slap in the face.

Why did she say that? Oh good lord.

“You don’t have to answer that, I’m sorry.”

Glynda watched the sisters give each other a look.

“We actually have two moms.”

Of course.

“I guess I assumed- I’m sorry.”

Winter shrugged.

“It’s fine.”

“Mother still lives in the old house, but we all moved here with mom when the divorce finalized,” Weiss said indifferently. 

Huh.

“Don’t feel sorry for us. We’re happy here, with her.”

Glynda smiled softly.

“I know. Weiss gushes about how cool your mom is all the time. That’s why I want to meet her.”

Winter’s phone vibrated.

“She wants us to come home.”

“Aw, do we have to?” Weiss looked disappointed.

“You know how she gets.”

She watched her gather up all the plates and utensils and put them in the sink.

“Thanks for lunch, Ms. Goodwitch.”

“Please, call me Glynda.”

She nodded. 

“Tell Glynda goodbye.”

Weiss hugged her tight.

“It’s not as if you won’t see me again.”

“I know. I just wanted a hug.”

She really was a sweet girl, deep down.

“Bye-bye.”

“Goodbye, sweet boy.”

He hid his smile against Winter’s shoulder.

“I’ll let you know what she says.”

“Alright. Have a good rest of the day.”

“You too.”

Once the door was shut, Glynda couldn’t help but feel a little sad. It was far too quiet without them.

“It’s silly, growing so attached to them already.”

But it didn’t feel silly. Not in the slightest.

They were worth it.

She only wondered why their mother didn’t feel the same way.


End file.
